I Will Follow You Into The Dark
by MelodyRiver
Summary: Gracie Harkness. Time Lord and in love with the Doctor. What happens when the TARDIS pulls her back when the Doctor is regenerating?
1. The Eleventh Hour

_Okay, so basically Jack and Rose had a daughter, Gracie, who turned out to be Time Lord due to being conceived in the Time Vortex just like River! But at the end of season one the Daleks took her away to be turned into a weapon and the few that survived kept her safe. She was raised to hate and kill the Doctor but she ended up loving him and escaping with the help of a stolen Vortex Manipulator. She found Jack and regenerated due to her injuries from the Daleks. She first meets the Doctor in Utopia and they instantly click and get on well. After the Year That Never Was when the Doctor is disabling Jack's Vortex Manipulator she makes a quick getaway because she knows that he'll do the same to hers and leave her with Jack as he's still grieving for Rose. __She travels for a hundred years and gets to know her 51__st__ century roots before being pulled back into the TARDIS by her when the Doctor is regenerating. When they first meet Gracie looks like Dianna Agron with short pink hair and wears darker and more gothic clothes but she's more relaxed and calm when they meet again and she looks more like Dianna Agron with long blonde hair! Anyway, this is just something I'm trying out so I hope you enjoy!_

"Who are you?" I smiled and winked as I walked out of the house, stepping over the remains of the door which I may have accidentally broke when I stormed into the house but in my defence there was a Cyberman in there! I walked through the streets and my thoughts drifted back to the Doctor almost instantly. The last time I had seen him I was a pink haired 40 year old with a bit of an attitude problem and an overprotective Dad. Now I was a one hundred and sixty seven blonde haired girl with a flirty personality and 51st century pheromones to make it even better. He had hardly known me yet I knew so much about him. The Daleks had taken me from my Mum and Dad – Rose Tyler and Jack Harkness – after I had just been born, which was very early! As I had been conceived whilst in the Time Vortex I was in fact a Time Lord which made me the perfect weapon against the Doctor. Unfortunately for them I had escaped and miraculously found my Father who helped me recover and learnt me that the Doctor was good and didn't deserve to die.

"What?" I heard someone shout and turned around only to find everyone looking at me. I shake my head and carry on walking, holding up my arm to travel somewhere else in time when I notice that my skin was glowing. I frown and shake my arm as if to shake away the glowing and sigh as I see my arm disappear looking almost exactly the same as when the TARDIS materialises. I close my eyes, ignoring everyone's screams, and only open them when my feet landed on a different ground. I open my eyes slowly, my hand finding its way to the gun I keep in my pocket and I raise an eyebrow when I realise that I wasn't surrounded by angry aliens wanting to kill me but rather the familiar and comforting interior of the TARDIS, the woman who was practically my mother and had looked out for me over the years. I walked up to the console and jumped when I felt someone behind me, turning my head slightly and relaxing at the sight of the Doctor's spiky brown hair.

"How did you get here Gracie?" He asked and I frowned at the underlying tone of pain in his voice. The last time I had heard anyone speak like that was me just before I had... regenerated. I turn around and notice the familiar golden glow surrounding his hands. I look up at him considering he was much taller than me.

"No idea. I was in the 34th century and next thing I know I'm acting like the TARDIS and materialising out of existence. Now, are you gonna carry on talking or sit down 'cause I know for a fact that regenerating can be painful." I say and he chuckles but carries on walking around the console and shaking his head.

"I almost forgot how overbearing you can be," He says, looking up at me and raise my eyebrows and walk the opposite way around the console.

"As if you can talk. Who was the one practically hissing at the Master when he _looked _at me?" I say and he frowns at the reminder of his old friend. "Sorry," I say and start helping him around the console.

"It's okay. I just meant that I've missed having you around here. I've missed your loud voice, your wide eyes and your pink hair which you seem to have gotten rid of," He says looking at my now long blonde curls.

"I'm one hundred and sixty seven Doctor. I've got to act my age," I say with a smirk and he laughs before groaning and stepping back and I do the same, knowing that this was something I didn't want to get caught up in, no matter how much I loved him.

"I've missed you Gracie. So much." He says, practically whispering as the golden glow started to get brighter. "I'm glad the TARDIS brought you here. Thank you." He says before throwing back his head and his arms out as the golden flames engulfed him. I stepped back, digging my nails into my palms as he changed into a completely different man, giving out a sigh of relief as he collapsed onto the floor, the golden energy gone but unfortunately... the TARDIS was on fire.

"Legs I've still got legs, arms, hands face good" The Doctor says, kissing his legs. Then he started to rub his hair.

"OH MY GOD I'm a girl" the man said his voice going up an octave.

"I'm still not a ginger" he said examining his hair. I laughed at him and pushed myself off the railings as I looked at the Doctor who looked strange in his previous regeneration's suit. A part of the roof fell right where I was and I moved out of the way letting out a little scream. The Doctor looked at me then and I smiled and waved.

"Miss me?" I ask and he grins before pulling himself up using the console.

"Oh, I most definitely did!" He says as he looked over the monitor, thankfully not seeing the slight blush that I could feel on my face which was quite shocking. I was like my Dad, flirt with everything that moved and not really into a committed relationship but there was something... different about the Doctor.

"We're... crashing!" He shouts joyfully as the TARDIS starts jumping around, causing me to fall into the console and onto the floor as the Doctor laughs. "GERONIMO!" He shouts as I stand up with a huff.

"I suppose Allons-y has gone then," I say with a scowl as he laughs, messing around with the console causing me to roll my eyes. I suppose some things never change.

For some reason even though we were trying to drive it smoothly the TARDIS kept spinning out of control. Suddenly it went upside down and we started to fall towards the ceiling. I grabbed on to one of the railings but unfortunately the Doctor fell out the door and was hanging on to the threshold. The TARDIS went right side up so everything thing was back to normal. I crawled to the threshold and helped pull the Doctor up. We were both gasping for air.

"Oh my god you weigh a million pounds" I said.

"Are you calling me fat?" he asked as if he was insulted but the huge grin on his face ruined the effect. The console started to blow up and we ran to it. And still it was spinning out of control until finally it crashed but the TARDIS had landed on its side so we flew into one of the many rooms, which luckily for us was the swimming pool with the water still in it. I finally climbed out and found this rope the Doctor had set up and followed it up to the door of the TARDIS to find the Doctor and this little girl staring at us dangling there. I spit out some pool water that was still in my mouth.

"Oh, I hate you," I say to him as I jump out of the TARDIS.

"No you don't," He says smugly and I glare at him before looking at the little girl and raising an eyebrow at the Doctor who was looking at the red head.

"Can I have an apple all I can think about is apples. It's a craving I think, that's weird never had cravings before" he said. The little girl looked at him with a confused look on her face and I bit my lip as I struggled to hold in my laughter.

"Wow, look at that" he says as he looks inside the TARDIS.

"Are you two ok?" the little girl asked.

"We're ok just had a long fall in the library hell of a climb up" he said.

"No we weren't in the library" I say as I look at him weirdly.

"Why are you two wet?" the girl asked us.

"That's because we fell in the swimming pool" he says and I nod to myself. I should know, I fell in the damn thing.

"You said you were in the library!" she said.

"No I said we were in the swimming pool" the Doctor argued.

"Are you two policemen?" she asked, deciding that arguing with him was a waste of time. I agree sweetheart.

"No why, did you call one?" the Doctor asked leaning in towards her and I nudged him, hoping he wouldn't scare her.

"Did you come to check out the crack in my wall?" the girl asked looking at me hoping to get a real answer.

"Yeah..." I said looking at the Doctor to come up with something.

"What cra-" but the Doctor fell to the ground groaning looking as if he was in pain and I knelt next to him, checking his pulse and scanning him with my Vortex Manipulator.

"Is he going to be alright?" she asked me.

"No it's fine this is all perfectly normal" he said then he coughed out this little gold puff of light.

"Yeah, that's totally normal!" I say as I glared at him before looking at what my Vortex Manipulator had found.

"You should've seen me last time I was out for hours and I lost a hand" he said getting up.

"Oh, I'm jealous! I woke up perfectly fine with blonde curls and big brown eyes!" I say and stand up with a pout. Why did he get to have all of the fun?

"Who are you two?" the girl asked us.

"I don't know yet still cooking" he said looking at his glowing hands. "But this is Gracie," I waved at her and she gives me a small smile in return.

"Does it scare you?" he asked, looking at his hands which where glowing.

"No you're just weird," she said looking tough and I laughed, earning myself a glare from the Doctor.

"No no I'm not talking about us, I'm talking about the crack in your wall, does it scare you?" he asked her.

"Yeah" she said.

"Well then I'm the Doctor listen to me, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off" he said getting up. Then he started to walk off somewhere but ran into a tree.

"You have a strange boyfriend ma'am" the little girl told me as we started to walk over to go help him back up.

"He's not my boyfriend" I said as I walked over to the Doctor and look down at him.

"But I can agree with you on one thing he is a bit weird" I said giggling as we looked down at him.

"You alright" she asked?

"Early days, steering is a bit off though, and I'd be careful what you say Gracie. Remember where you're stood and the view you're giving me," he said grinning and I look down at the miniskirt I was wearing with my boots.

"Oh, you only have to ask if you want a better view," I say winking and he looks up at me with wide eyes. I rolled my eyes at him and give a small smile to the girl who had no idea what we were talking about and we helped him back up. Then we followed the little girl into her house.

"So if you're a Doctor why does your box say policemen on it?" she asked the Doctor, handing him an apple. He didn't answer her and instead took a huge bite into the apple then spit it out.

"That's disgusting; what is that?" he asked her.

"It's an apple" she told him.

"Why would you give me an apple, apples are rubbish. I like yogurt, give me yogurt" he told her. I looked at him a little weird; hopefully he wasn't going to be like this all the time. There's only so much I can take. The little girl handed him yogurt and he spit it out.

"Why can't you give me any decent food? You're Scottish fry something" he told her.  
>"You could say please" I told him.<p>

"I'm starving though" he whined and I elbowed him in the ribs. Hard. He went through various foods and kept spitting them out. Till finally he busted into the fridge and made himself fish fingers and custard and started eating it. The little girl and I were eating eat ice cream out of the carton with disgusted looks on our faces.

"I am so never gonna let you live this down. Imagine what my Dad will say when he finds out you regenerated into a pregnant woman" I say to him, considering he had been having major weird food cravings. The little girl giggled. And the Doctor gave me a look that said "leave me and my fish fingers and custard alone".

"So what's your name?" he asked the little girl.

"Amelia Pond" she said.

"Amelia Pond" he said.

"I like it sounds, like a name in a fairytale" I told her and the Doctor winks at me. Hmmm, could get used to this new flirty Doctor.

"So where are your mum and dad? Are they upstairs? I should have woken them up by now" the Doctor said.

"I don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt" she said.

"I don't even have an aunt" the Doctor said. They both looked at me expecting me to say something.

"Only a Dad who I don't really see much!" I say considering my Mum, the human Doctor and my Grandma, Granddad and Uncle were in a parallel universe but you could hardly tell a kid that.

"You're both lucky" Amelia said.

"I know" the Doctor said with his smug smile.

"So where's your aunt?" I asked Amelia.

"She went out" Amelia said. The Doctor and I looked at each other shocked that someone would just leave a little kid alone in a big house.

"And she left you all alone?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm not scared" Amelia said in that voice that made her sound tough.  
>"Of course you're not, big blue box falls out of the sky and two people pop out of it and one starts eating fish custard and look at you, your just sitting there.<p>

"Yeah you're a lot braver than I would've been at 5 I would've ran straight into the house screaming" I told her.  
>"I'm not 5" she said annoyed. <p>

"And it's not like you would've been allowed out anyway." I look down at the table, images of Daleks and laboratories flashing inside my head. I could feel the Doctor's hand on my knee and put a hand on it.

"Also, you know what I think?" The Doctor said.

"What?" she asked

"That must be one hell of a scary crack in your wall" he said, Amelia froze.

"Do you want to show us it?" I asked her. She slowly started to nod and got up. The Doctor and I followed her to her room. When we walked in there was a huge crack that covered half of the wall.

"Wow you've had some cowboys go through this" the Doctor said inspecting the wall. "Not actual cowboys, although that can happen," He says as he messes around with his sonic screwdriver.

"I used to hate apples, so my mom would put faces on them" she said handing it to me. I looked at it and saw this tiny happy face on the apple.

"Thank you" I said putting it in my pocket.

"So this crack has it always been there?" I asked her as I look at the thing. It was actually quite creepy and gave off this feeling that I couldn't really explain.

"Always" she told me.

"The strange thing is, it doesn't go all the way through so where's the draft coming from?" he said inspecting the crack again this time with his sonic screwdriver. Then he shoved it in his pocket say "Wibbly wobbly timey wimey"

"So do you know what that crack is?" he asked us.

"What?" Amelia and I asked in unison.

"It's a crack" he said.

"Huh?" I asked looking at it with him. I started to see a little orangish light come out of it.

"The thing is if you knocked it down the crack would still be there but the crack isn't in the wall" he said tapping it with his finger.

"So where is it?" Amelia asked us.

"It's everywhere, it everything, its two parts of the universe that should have never met in time pressed together" he said.  
>"So is it a good or bad thing?" I asked, wanting to get to the bottom of this.<p>

"I don't know really. Can you ever hear anything through it?" he asked.

"A voice" Amelia said. I pressed my ear to the wall and heard this muffled voice. The Doctor got a cup that was sitting on Amelia's night stand and pressed it against the wall then slid it to me. I heard the words "PRISONER ZERO HAS ESCAPED"

"Prisoner zero has escaped. That's what I heard. What does it mean" Amelia asked us?

"It means that on the other side there's a prison and a prisoner has escaped you know that means?" the Doctor asked her.

"What?" she asks.

"It means you need a better wall" he said. I started to move back from the wall grabbing Amelia with me while the Doctor moved a desk out of the way.

"We need to open it all the way so when we close it will snap shut forever or" the Doctor said a bit doubtfully.

"Or what?" I asked.

"You know how when grown ups say everything's going to be fine and you think they're lying to make you feel better" the Doctor told Amelia.

"Yes" Amelia said looking like she'd heard that a million times.

"Well everything is going to be fine" the Doctor said. He grabbed my hand, pulling me slightly behind him and I grabbed Amelia's then he pointed his sonic screwdriver at the wall. The light coming from the crack got brighter and it finally opened. Saying constantly that prisoner zero had escaped. We started to walk towards it.

"Hello, Helloooo" the doctor said. A big eyeball appeared in front of us. Then this speck of light flew out of the eyeball and went towards the Doctor's pocket. And the crack shut.

"See told you it would close" he said.

"Was that prisoner zero?" Amelia asked him.

"No that was prisoner zero's guard, whatever it was it sent me a message" he said. I walked over to him and looked at the message on the psychic piece of paper he pulled out of his pocket.

"Prisoner zero has escaped. Well that's helpful" I said sarcastically while reading the message out loud.

"I know so why tell us that. Unless prisoner zero is here" the Doctor said. He ran out of the room and Amelia and I followed him.

"It's difficult it's like I'm missing something that's just at the corner of my eye" the Doctor said looking to the side. Amelia and I followed his line of sight and saw nothing. A large bell tolled.

"No" The Doctor said running out.

"The engine's are fazing if Gracie and I don't go now it's going to burst" the Doctor said running outside.

"But how it could it do that it's just a box" Amelia asked?

"It's not a box it's a time machine" the Doctor said.

"You mean that's a time machine, a real time machine" Amelia asked?

"Well it won't be anymore, if Gracie and I don't make it go! A five minute jump to the future should do it" he said putting rope around it.

"Can I come?" she asked.

"Not right now in five minutes definitely" he said climbing up to the TARDIS. He gave me his arm and lifted me right up.

"We'll be right back" I told her.

"People always tell me that" Amelia said.

"Are we normal people" the Doctor told her. She smiled at us. The Doctor wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Whoa there buddy what are you doing" I asked him?

"When we fall it's going to close the doors making us slide safely to the ground well ceiling actually" he said.

"This can only go wrong," I say but wrap my arm around his waist as well.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded and we slide off and land in the pool again. When we got out the Doctor made the TARDIS go finally as I quickly changed from my skirt into skinny jeans seeing as it looked like we would be doing some running soon.

"So, what have you been up to?" He asks me and I look at him with a small smile on my face.

"Do you really want to know?" I ask a little breathlessly, pressing myself against him and feeling satisfaction when he turned red and started running around the console, trying not to look at me.

"No, no." He says and I laugh at his high pitched voice.

"Oh calm down. Been at Torchwood with my Dad and then just started travelling." I say as I sit on the console, looking at my nails and deciding to let the Doctor do everything.

"On your own? And down." He asks as he grabs me around the waist, setting me on the floor before running around again, stumbling every now and again.

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad. Met some nice people but I've hardly got a TARDIS to bring them with me, have I? Only this." I say showing him my Vortex Manipulator which he frowned at.

"Which you shouldn't have. Those are really bad you know. Anyway, you won't need it anymore, you've got the TARDIS now!" He says and I feel that the TARDIS had landed as the Doctor walks to the door, opens it and looks at his surroundings before closing it and jumping back to the console as I just looked at him.

"Who said I was staying?" I ask and he stares at me before looking down at the console again. "Sure, I've missed the TARDIS but I've been fine for the past hundred years." I say and he looked at me with those haunted eyes that bother me every time.

"On your own?" He asks again and we both hold ourselves up as the TARDIS sets off.

"Yeah." I say but look down as I feel him staring at me.

"You're lying." He says and pulls down a lever, setting the co ordinates to land. I look at him as he works and can only hope that one day he'll love me in return. I can't stay when he doesn't.

"I know." I say and he looks at me in shock. This was the most truthful I had ever been to him and it obviously surprised him. We were quiet when the TARDIS landed back in Amelia's garden and we walked to the door when he suddenly stopped and his face turned into an expression of realization.

"Of course," He whispers before setting off in a run. "Amelia I worked out what it was, you've got to get out of there" he yelled running out. I followed him.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Prisoner zero is here" he said banging on a door that I hadn't seen the last time I was here. I looked behind me and moved out of the way as a cricket bat swung in the direction of the Doctor, knocking him unconscious. I turn to the woman who was apparently the owner of the cricket bat and raised an eyebrow as she held it in my direction threateningly.

"Really?" I ask and she puts it down before glaring at me.

"Who are you?" She says in a Scottish accent and I groan.

"Let me guess, Amelia Pond?" I ask putting the Scottish accent, red hair and big house together. She nods at me and I roll my eyes. "Sorry about the wait. Apparently it wasn't five minutes, was it?" I ask and she glares at me even more fiercely.

"More like 12 years," She practically growls and I raise my eyebrows.

"Wow, that's a record, even for him," I say, nodding at the unconscious Doctor.

"Is it really you?" She asks her eyes wide and shining with hope as I smirk.

"The one and only darling. Now, I've got somewhere to go so leave him there, he'll wake up eventually and I'll talk to you later." I say as I messed with the Vortex Manipulator on my wrist.

"Where are you going? And what is that?" She asks and I smile.

"Home and this is a Vortex Manipulator. Lets me go anywhere in time that I like," I say with a smile before pressing the last button and reappearing in the 34th century. I smiled to myself before heading to the hotel I was staying at and collecting the small bag of possessions I keep with me and reappearing back on the TARDIS where the Doctor was showing Amy.

"Well!" I say loudly, drawing their attention. "Hasn't she gotten gorgeous?" I say as I stroke the console, smiling when I felt her begin to get warmer.

"And where have you been?" The Doctor asks as he walks up to me. I turn to him and look him up and down, admitting to myself that he looked much better cleaned up.

"Getting my things," I say and chuck my things onto the floor. I looked at the Doctor's massive smile and giggled as his arms wrapped around me, picking me up off the floor as he spun me around happily.

"Thank you Gracie," He whispers into my hair and I tighten my arms around his neck.

"Anything for you," I whisper back before we let each other go and I turn to Amelia. "Oh look at you all grown up. You're so different from when you were a little girl an hour ago!" I say and she giggles before turning to look at the TARDIS in awe.

"So ladies!" I hear the Doctor say as I turn around and look at him. "Where to next?" He asks as I shrug.

"Anywhere you like baby," I say with a wink, smirking to myself at his blush before we turn to Amy.

"Surprise me!" She says and the Doctor grins.

"Geronimo then!" He says before starting the TARDIS off and we all grab onto the console with smiles on our faces.

_If people are interested and I get at least five reviews then I'll update as soon as I can because then I know that at least five people will read it!_


	2. Beast Below: Part 1

_Okay, I couldn't resist because I just love the part at the end which is the result of my two hour phone call with my hyper best friend. Yeah, we should never get bored. This is for __**nat-nav **__and __**subsided-darkness **__who have both reviewed. So, I've finished Beast Below but I won't add the second part until Tuesday just to see how many reviews I get to sort out a schedule for updating. _

Amy Pond looked around her in awe as she floated around in space! She smiled and a laugh escaped and she heard the deep chuckle of her Raggedy Doctor and the light giggles of his Blonde haired companion.

_My name is Amy Pond. When I was seven I had two imaginary friends. _

Amy looked down and looked at the two people who had taken her away from her boring life in Leadworth. The Doctor in his stolen suit and bow tie and Gracie in jeans, heels and immaculate hair.

_Last night was the night before my wedding..._

"Come on, Pond!"The Doctor called as he pulled her back inside the TARDIS.

... _And my imaginary friends came back._

"Now do you believe me?" I heard the Doctor ask Amy as I skip around the console, pushing and pulling lever, pressing buttons and I smiled as I felt that familiar warmth of the TARDIS.

"Okay, your box is a spaceship!" She says in her Scottish accent. Finally, a Scottish girl on board! I do love Scottish people! "It's really, really a spaceship. We are in space! Whoo! What are we breathing?" She asks the Doctor who was looking out of the open door.

"Not some sort of alien air by any chance is it Doctor?" I ask just to annoy the man but unfortunately for me he decided to ruin my fun and ignore me. So not fair Doctor!

"I've extended the air shell; we're fine." He replied. "Now that's interesting." I throw myself down on the jump seat with a sigh which caught my companions' attention.

"Might as well make yourself comfortable Amy we'll be here for a while as _he _tries to come up with a 'logical and well thought out' plan." I say and smirk at the Doctor's glare as Amy laughs. I walk up to the door and look down at the spaceship which was flying, of course, through space.

"29th century." The Doctor says and I frown.

"Meh, nothing interesting happening, boring century in my opinion. Might as well sit this one out. Or better yet, give me back my Vortex Manipulator and I'll skip a century where something good happens." I say in a hopeful tone as I walked back to the console, feeling a little lost without my trusted Vortex Manipulator.

"Do you realise how bad that thing is for you?" He asks me and I shrug, pulling my feet onto the jump seat with me.

"What's life without a little risk?" I ask, leaning towards him and he gives me a flirtatious grin which was actually probably subconscious. He seemed to be quite flirty with me in this regeneration.

"Oh, there's a lot of risk with you here," He tells me before turning to Amy, ignoring my huff. "Solar flares roast the Earth," He says as he walks towards the console. "and the entire human race packs its bags and moved out till the weather improves. Whole nations..."

"Doctor?" Amy called as the Doctor carries on talking and I pretend that I'm listening when I'm really playing Angry Birds on the monitor. Thank you TARDIS.

"...Migrating to the stars." He continues.

"Gracie?" She calls and I skip to the door and look up at her with a smile.

"Isn't that amazing?" He asked and looks at me and I make a show of nodding enthusiastically much to his delight.

"Doctor!" Amy shouts, finally losing her patience and causing her Scottish accent to come out more prominently.

The Doctor looks up from the console to see Amy clinging onto the spaceship.

"Well, come one!" He told her. "I've found us a spaceship." He says as he helps her into the TARDIS before looking at me as if a thought had just magically appeared to him. "Why were you just watching her float outside the TARDIS?"

"Because I'm jealous that she gets all the fun. Why are you wearing that ridiculous bow tie?" I say back to him and he reaches up to touch it subconsciously.

"Bow ties are cool." He says and I scoff and follow him back to the console where Amy was waiting for us, still in her nightie. He looks at the monitor and then at me and I shrug innocently causing him to roll his eyes before bringing up the spaceship on the screen. "This is the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland; all of it, bolted together and floating in the sky." He told Amy. "Starship UK. It's Britain but metal. That's not just a ship, that's an idea, That's a whole country, living, laughing and... shopping." Amy chuckled at the Doctor and I pull the monitor back to me much to the Doctor's annoyance.

"Now there's an idea," I say to myself but Amy must have heard me as she winked at me.

"Can we go out and see?" Amy asked the Doctor as I looked through the ships shopping files which I may or may not have hacked into.

"Course we can but first, there's a thing." The Doctor says as he walks towards me, getting rid of my shopping order. I pout and he pulls my lower lip down, making it pop and I roll my eyes at him.

"A thing?" Amy repeats and the Doctor nods.

"Oh Amy dear there is always a thing," I say but I was once again ignored. Is this how the Doctor feels?

"An important thing. In fact, thing one..." He looked through a magnifying glass that was on the console for some mysterious reason. "...we are observers only. That's the one rule I've always stuck to in my travels. I never get involved in the affairs of other people or planets and that goes double for you Gracie!" He says to me.

"Whatever," I huff as I walk up the stairs and through the long corridor of the TARDIS until I find my room and open the double doors which led to my wardrobe which was one of a kind and full to the brim. "Hey love! Can you find my boots? The black ones with the heel that I wore at that party!" The boots suddenly fly at me and I pick them up and change from the heels I was wearing. "Thank darling. Probably stupid to wear them with the Doctor around but I don't really get a chance to wear them!" The TARDIS sounded as though it was laughing and I skip back to the console room where only Amy stood, looking at the screen where a little girl was running from the Doctor.

"And he tells me not to interfere," I say and Amy jumps as I appear behind her. "Sorry." I say and she nods as we look at the Doctor who was waving for us to join him, which we did. I looked outside and stepped out of the TARDIS and the first thing I noticed was the fact that the floor was completely still. Where the hell is the engine?

"Welcome to London Market." A voice announced. "You are being monitored." I walked towards the Doctor as Amy spun around looking excited and awed.

"A bit paranoid aren't they? I mean, even my Dad didn't have me constantly monitored!" I say and the Doctor looks at me with a smirk.

"Probably should have. I've heard about some of the things you've got up to from him," He says and I chuckle and raise my eyebrows before leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"It's the things he doesn't know that I've done you should be more worried about," I whisper and smile when I hear him swallow before walking away to... somewhere.

"London Market is a crime free zone," The voice announced and I chuckle and turn to look at the Doctor who was still staring at me. 'Not for long' I mouth and he winks before turning to get Amy out of her future reverence. I walk around and notice that even though this was a modern ship it looked a little... old fashioned. I notice Amy and the Doctor sitting on a bench and walk towards them when a guy in a suit blocked my way and looked down at me and my face instantly became a smile.

"Hi, I'm Gracie Harkness." I say and hold out my hand but before he could reply my hand was grabbed by a warm but completely different hand and I was being dragged with the Doctor, jogging to keep up with his long legs.

"You and Jack! Can't take you anywhere!" He says in an exasperated tone but I swear to God I could hear a tone of jealousy in his voice.

"Oh my God! You're jealous!" I say with a loud laugh and he scowls before grabbing my arms and pushing me towards a ladder which led underground. I walked down, honestly trying not to laugh as he followed me. I looked around and saw that we were in an engine room. "Where's Amy?" I ask when he jumps down next to me and he looks around, straightening that bow tie of his.

"Investigating." He says simply before walking towards something and I roll my eyes at his back before following.

"Stop that." He says without turning and I look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Stop what love?" I ask innocently as he looked at me.

"Rolling your eyes." He says and I laugh, linking my arm with his before looking at him.

"What's Amy investigating?" I ask and he looks at me with wide eyes.

"Really? He asks and I shrug. "Didn't you notice anything? The lack of vibrations? The general filth of the ship? The smiling guys in the booths?" He asks and I shrug again.

"Oh please! They're just boxes with creepy man faces in them! How terrifying can they be?" I told him as he started to feel the walls for vibrations. I just leaned back and watched him investigate. He put his ear against one of the walls then pulled his sonic screwdriver out. Then looked behind him and I saw him staring at something. I followed his line of vision and I saw lying right in the middle of the hallway a glass of water. The Doctor and I got down and looked at it. I heard footsteps coming towards us and looked up and saw this woman wearing a porcelain mask in a red cloak.

"The impossible truth lies in a single glass of water and you saw it. You know what's going on don't you Doctor?" the woman told the Doctor as we both started to get up.

"How do you know him" I asked her?

"Keep your voice down" she told me and I looked at her with one eyebrow raised as the Doctor grabbed my hand.

"They can hear us everywhere. Now tell me what you see in the glass." she demanded from the Doctor.

"Who says I see anything?" the Doctor questioned.

"Don't waste time. At the market place, you placed a glass of water on the floor looked at it and came straight here. Why?" she asked him

"No engine vibration, you'd think you'd see it on a ship this big but you couldn't see it move and it doesn't make sense" he said opening a box with two wires that weren't connected.

"These power plugs aren't connected and these walls are hollow if I didn't know any better I would say theres-"

"No engine at all" the three of us said together.

"But I saw it moving how can it do that?" he asked.

"The impossible truth Doctor. We are moving through the stars with no engine and no one knows why. There is darkness in this nation that threatens every one of us. Help us Doctor, you're our only hope" she said. The Doctor looked at the woman and nodded.

"Now your friend is safe this will take you to her go quickly" the woman said handing us a GPS of the ship.

"Who are you and how do we find you again?" the Doctor asked.

"I will find you" she said walking away. We followed the GPS and ended up in this waiting room and I saw the little girl Mandy.

"Your friends in there" she said walking up to us.  
>"Is she ok?" I asked her. She looked at us like she was completely scared and said<p>

"I don't know" I looked at the Doctor and luckily the door opened and the Doctor rushed to it. I saw inside a crying Amy watching a video of herself.

"Amy what have you done?" the Doctor asked her. She turned off the video and I looked at her, feeling worried. The Doctor inspected the room with his sonic screwdriver. When he finally pointed it at this lamp the sonic made this weird loud beeping noise.

"It's your basic memory wipe job. It took about 20 minutes" the Doctor said.

"But why would I choose that forget button?" Amy asked him.

"Because everyone does, everyone chooses the forget button" Mandy said.

"Have you, well actually you don't know because you forgot about it, right?" I asked her.

"I'm too young. I'm only twelve when your sixteen you're allowed to see the film and choose to forget about it then again every five years." she said.

"People see it again and choose to forget about what they have learned in the past five years" The Doctor said.

"But what are they trying to forget though?" I asked.

"How do you all not know about this are you two Scottish also?" Mandy asked.  
>"Oh I'm way worse than Scottish I can't even see the film" the Doctor said.<p>

"But it played for me" Amy said.

"Just because I'm from the future doesn't mean I'm human" the Doctor said.

"What do you mean? You look human" Amy said.

"Right and you look Time Lord but you're not. We came first" the Doctor said.

"So there's other's then?" Amy asked. I stood behind the Doctor and started shaking my head at Amy who thankfully fell silent. The Doctor turned to me and I smiled at him before looking at the screen.

"No there's not, it was bad day and bad things happened and I would love to forget it all but I can't. Because this is what I do every time, everyday, every second. Now hold tight we are bringing down the government" the Doctor said pushing a big menacing looking button. The door closed and locked the three of us in and the floor started to open and we ran to a corner of the room.

"Say wiiiiiiiiiiiiii" the Doctor said. Amy and I looked at each other and screamed in fear as we fell really really far down. We slid out this little chute and ended up in this gross smelling wet place and got covered in what looked like puke. I gagged but held it back.

"High speed air cannon lousy way to travel" the Doctor said.

"Tell me about it! Never thought I'd have to go through that again" I say, helping Amy up which made myself slide and fall down again.

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

"About 20 miles below where we were, in the heart of the ship. So why's it look like a cave" the Doctor said.

"It's a rubbish dump" Amy said looking disgusted.

"Oh my god are we in the sewers where all the waste goes" I asked even more disgusted really wanting to puke now. "Oh you so owe me some new clothes!" I say as I pick something that I never want to touch again off my clothes. "This jacket is new."

"Fine!" The Doctor says as holds onto my arm to stop me falling over. "I'll take you shopping. Shopping centre on the moon?" He asks and I shake my head.

"Depends what time period. 52nd century and after I'm banned." I say and he looks at me curiously.

"Why?" He asks and I frown as I remembered that day.

"It was actually Shakespeare's fault," I say and they both look at me in shock. "What? I got bored so I though 'Hey, I've got a Vortex Manipulator – which I want back soon by the way – so why not go get drunk with Shakespeare' and next thing you know we're running around the shops screaming about how we were wizards. Oh yeah, I think I picked up J. K. Rowling from somewhere," I say and they look at me. "What?"

"Seriously? What happened to being discreet and being observers only?" He asks and I shrug.

"Me and alcohol don't mix. Just ask Shakespeare. And Einstein. And Abraham Lincoln. And my Dad."

"Must we talk about this now whilst we in this disgusting stuff" Amy said.

"Right, yes, sorry. But it's only food refuge and organic compost from all over the ship" the Doctor said picking up something and smelling it then throwing it off somewhere.

"Why is it all rubber and wet" Amy said looking through the liquid stuff we were standing in.

"Uh it's not a floor" the Doctor said.

"What is it?" I asked a bit nervous.

"It's kind of a scary word so you two should get in a calm place and start going ommmmm" the Doctor said making meditating noises. Amy and I looked at each other confused and started copying him.

"It's a tongue" he told us. I looked at him shocked.

"A tongue" I said.

"Yeah a tongue, it's a great big mouth" the Doctor said all excited.

"This is a mouth?" Amy said looking around.

"We're in a mouth?" I yelled at him.

"Yes, Yes, but on the plus side roomy" he said.

"But how do we get out?" Amy asked.

"Oh this beasty is gorgeous if this is the mouth I would love to see the stomach" he said. The thing we were in groaned.

"But how do we get out?" Amy asked trying to bring him back to earth.

"Well the normal entrance is closed for business" the Doctor said with a defeated look. We looked straight forward and saw large teeth in front of us that were closed. Amy started to walk towards it and it felt like the beast was going to swallow us. I looked at the Doctor afraid of what he was going to say next.

"We're not going to make it gag are we?" I asked him. He looked away from me doing that face he did when I was right at guessing the bad thing that was going to happen next but didn't want to scare me. Oh great this was just how I wanted to spend my life with the Doctor getting puked out of a monsters mouth. The beast groaned again and this big sort of tsunami wave that had stuff in it that I did not want to know about was coming towards us.

"Well this isn't going to be big on dignity. Gerominooooooo" he shouted as the wave started coming at us faster.

"I'm going to kill you" I shouted at him really not wanting to tell people that I had been puked out before.

Amy and I screamed again, I closed my eyes as it hit us and felt the wave push us out of the mouth.


End file.
